Seeing Double
by TV JUNKIE93
Summary: Castiel starts to have vivid nightmares of his time in hell with Jimmy, He manage to deal with it for a while but one nightmare makes him not so sure, so he does something stupid that might kill him and it's not the fact he stole Deans car. do not own SPN
1. Chapter 1

**Seeing Double**

**Chapter 1**

**A/N: This is going to be the third episode instead of Once a Brother which will be the fourth it will explain the later problems in the story, so enjoy**

**Disclaimer: Nope I do not own Supernatural, wish I did though**

**Season 6 episode 3**

**Summary: Castiel starts to have vivid nightmares of his time in Hell with Jimmy, who may or may not be still down there. Feeling bad for Jimmy, Castiel does something stupid that might kill him and it's not by stealing Dean's car.**

Castiel slowly opened his eyes. _Oh my head_. He thought. Why his head hurts so much? Wait where the hell is he? He doesn't remember this motel Castiel didn't remember a thing, and his head was throbbing. He hoped that Dean didn't achieve his goal to get him drunk and hooked him up with some random girl at the bar. Castiel groaned and rolled over. Someone was in his bed; he jumped shocked, it was true. He fell on the floor with a thud.

_Oh crap he did, now I'm stuck with her, what do I do? Oh hell._ Castiel was panicking he's never had to deal with women what was he supposed to say, 'Oh sorry my brother thought it would be funny if he get me drunk, then hooked us up, so... how are you?' _Yeah__,__ funny Dean._ Castiel got up he realized it was cold, and that he was naked. Castiel sighed he was going to Hell... again. He wrapped the sheet around him. Then he looked at the bare back of the person in the bed. Something about this woman seems off. Castiel took a closer look, very short messy dark hair, more of a man's style. Castiel eyes grew wide; the shoulders were too wide to be a woman's. He slowly walks around trying to see who was in the bed with him, _naked. _When he got to the front of the bed he literally fell on his butt in shock. It was a man in his bed. But that didn't make him fall, the fact he knows the man in the bed made him fall.

"Oh my God, oh my God, oh my God" Castiel rambled, trembling, running a shaky hand through his hair. This was impossible, how did this happen. A loud bang at the door made him jump. "Cass open up!" Castiel gasped. _"Sam?"..._

_**Supernatural**_

**2 days earlier; **Castiel frowns in his sleep, he turns to his side clutching his pillow. Face scrunched up as he whimpers in his sleep. "Please stop..."

_"Oh God! Please!" Jimmy's screams in agony. He was tied down naked to a gurney. There was a tall dark figure standing over him. Castiel couldn't make out who their torturer was. The room he and Jimmy were brought in was small. It was barley lit the walls covered in blood and grim, it smelled of rotting corps, sweat, and blood Castiel was trying his hardest not to vomit from the horrid smell. On the wall behind Jimmy were knives many shapes and sizes._

_The dark figure walked to his tray of special instruments, and pulled out a crescent shaped knife. "P-please stop" Jimmy whimpered. "You know the rules Jimbo." The dark figure man spoke. His voice was baritone, gravely, and cold__,__ you can hear his sadistic smile as he spoke. Jimmy shook his head. "N-No" _

_Castiel couldn't see the dark man's face but he knew he was smiling, smirking at Jimmy pain. Before Jimmy could beg him to stop the dark figure stuck the crescent knife in Jimmy's abdomen. Jimmy let out a bloody scream. The dark man curved it upwards making the beginning of the knife appear about 4 inches from the insert wound. Castiel tries to get to Jimmy but the chains pulls him back to the wall. Like Jimmy he was also naked and chained. He had bruises on every inch of his body, making him look like the living dead. _

_Jimmy's screams reverberated through the small room, Castiel couldn't take it anymore. He couldn't take hearing Jimmy scream because he couldn't save him. He was useless. Castiel hung his head he didn't realized that he too was screaming. Wanting this to end, but that's just wishful thinking._

_The screams die down and only the sound of Jimmy's and Castiel's panting filled the room. "Castiel..." The dark figure spoke; once again Castiel could hear that sadistic smile of his torturer. "Why must you fight us?" Sounds of heavy boots made its way to Castiel. Still Castiel couldn't see his face but he knew what he was wearing. A bulky shirt with the sleeves rolled up, and a rubber apron type thing. Jimmy's was whimpering in the background trying to catch his breath. The crescent knife__,__ still in his stomach. "I-I will not give you Sam Winchester" Castiel said, his voice slightly shaky. _

_The figure sighs and walks closer, invading Castiel's personal bubble. Castiel tried not to shiver when the man was in his ear. He smelled of blood, dirt, and the dead. The bile in the back of his throat rose a little. "I thought we were making progress." The man whispers huskily in his hear. Castiel squeezed his eyes shut in a shiver. "I will not say yes!" Castiel said forcefully. Castiel knew the man's smug smile dropped from his face. "Very well then..." The figure pulled something out something sharp. "I guess we have to try harder" He raised his hands and..._

Castiel bolted up screaming, 'no' and 'stop'. Dean and Sam were at his bedside in a nanosecond. "Cass!" Dean tried, dodging flailing limbs. "No! I won't do it!" Castiel yelled. Dean was about to grab an arm but got hit in the eye with it instead. "Ow, son of a- dammit!" Sam was the one who got him. He wrapped his large frame around the smaller man in a bear hug "Cass, its ok you're safe, you're here with Sam and Dean" "No! Let go!" Castiel said trying to hit Sam with his head. Sam barley missed the head-butt.

"Cass you're not back there no more, open your eyes" Castiel didn't at first but did. He saw that he was in a very pink room, with green lining. There was a mini fridge, and small TV. Motel... they were in motel. "Do you know where you are?" Dean asked forgetting his eye for the moment. Castiel sighed, he did it again, why couldn't he control them better, these nightmares. "Yeah were in Santa Fe Arizona, Sam let go" Castiel said. He sounded like his old angel self no emotion to his voice. Sam let go and Castiel went back into the covers. "Cass-" "No" Castiel cut Sam off harshly. "I just want to sleep" Sam was going to protest but Dean stopped him. "Yeah let's get some sleep, we gotta head back to Bobby's" Dean said. Sam glared at Dean and Dean returned it with the 'I'm your big brother, whatever I say goes' look. Sam sighed and went back to his bed and turned the light out. Dean frowned and tiredly went back to his couch.

The drive out of Arizona was silent. No one spoke, each man in their own thoughts. Sam was looking out the passenger window, Castiel the same in the back behind Dean. Dean took glances at both his brothers; he knew they were going to explode. Sam with him about not being _'caring'_, and Cass with Sam about minding his own business. And when Cass and Sam argue they won't talk to each other for a_ whole_ one day. Dean laughed inwardly. _Buncha girls_. Dean didn't know why they fight. They get along making smart ass comments about him in the corner. Dean knew they did he wasn't paranoid. Dean only caught them fighting once. He 'over heard' what it was about one day in some town in some nasty motel.

_Dean was walking back to their motel room with bags of food. When he got to the door he heard Sam and Cass shouting so Dean listened. "Cass I just want to know why?" "Sam" Came Castiel's tired reply. "I said no, I don't want to talk about it, and you can't make me" Castiel growled. Dean heard Sam let out an angry breath. "Cass this is not healthy, you're human now-" "Yeah thanks for that reminder" Castiel said coldly. Sam smacked his teeth. "You're just like Dean, something horrific happens and you think 'oh it just minor I'm ok'! But no you're not Cass, please just talk to someone about it, me, Dean, Bobby, somebody!" There was silence__._

_"Cass please this could help you" More silence. "You don't want to help me, you want to help yourself, you want to know why I didn't give you up to Lucifer. You don't care about my health you're just concern with you and only you. You can't stand-" There was sound of a fist hitting flesh then stumbling. Dean was going to jump in but stop. _

_"What is wrong with you, you know that's not true, and I know you didn't mean it" Sam said angrily Castiel grunted. "If you knew I didn't mean it why hit me?" "Because you were acting like a jackass." There was a pause. "Stop trying to push us away Cass 'cause it aint gonna to work, you deserve a family too you need to tell yourself that, somewhere in that thick angel head of yours." Sam said voice gentle. There was silence for a good minute, it must be over. Dean didn't know if he should walk in now or walk around the motel twice then come in. Dean did the first one. _

_"Hey tonight we're having burritos." Sam was on his laptop Castiel was sitting on the bed with an ice pack on his eye. Dean faked surprised. "What happened here?" Sam sighed and looked up at Dean. "I-" "Uh, I ran into his elbow trying to reach the remote he held over his head" Castiel looked to Sam. "Uh yeah..., we were messing around arguing about what to watch" Dean looked to the TV, Desperate housewives was on. Castiel followed his gaze. "I wanted to watch Amazing Race" Sam looked to Castiel glaring. Dean couldn't help but smile when Cass gave Sam the 'ha-ha' look. "Whoa Sammy, really?" Dean joined in teasing. Sam sighed. "Y-yeah I like the show" He muttered turning back to his laptop__._

Dean smiled at that memory Castiel was one sneaky bastard. Dean looked in the rearview and realized Castiel was clutching his head. "Cass?" Sam turned around to see what was wrong. Castiel grunted eyes shut in pain. "It's nothing, just a small headache" Castiel said once it passed. "Small?" Dean said. "Compare to the others yeah" Castiel said. Dean nodded. And they sat in silence. This was going to be a long drive.

_**Supernatural**_

Castiel was standing half naked in the mirror just staring. He was wrapped in a towel his hair wet just coming out the shower. Castiel stares at what was now his body, and probably would be for the rest of his mortal life. He was pale the dark circles under his eyes had returned, and he looks more tired than when they found him. Castiel sighed. He was having trouble sleeping, since the Zachariah incident. Thoughts kept him up; Crowley's voice rang in his head most nights. He was having a hard time forgetting what the demon said, and to make it worse Zachariah had also brought back some bad memories.

Castiel just stares holding the amulet he gave Sarah May, that she gave back for her thanks. He never told Sam or Dean he had it yet. Castiel's eyes trailed down to his star shaped scar where Lucifer stabbed him, it was strange why did he have this scar? Gabriel brought him back; he took away the scar from the sigil but not this? He examines it more. It looks older than a few months. There was a knock at the door that brought him out of his musing. "Hey Cass alright in there?" Came Dean's voice. "Yeah I'll be out in a bit." Castiel replied. "K" Dean said. Castiel sighed. Something wasn't right and he needs to find out what. "If Gabriel will show when I call" Castiel said to himself huffing.

When he got out ready for bed, He saw Sam and Dean in their usual spots. Sam at the table on his laptop, and Dean at the foot of the bed closest to the TV channel surfing. Castiel walked to the pull-a-long cot they rented for the night, since the motel had two beds and no couch bed. Dean sighed and turned off the TV. "Well that was a waste" Dean flopped back on the bed. "Sammy, it's..." Dean looked to his watch. "2 in the morning, shouldn't you like, I don't know give it a rest?" Dean said. Sam rolled his eyes. "I've stayed up longer" "Yeah but we need to get up early, and I don't want to haul your ass out the bed." Dean smirked. "Fine" Castiel watched his brothers bicker. Castiel smiled, it was still new to him to call them his brothers. "Hey Cass that goes for you" Dean said making Castiel snap out of his thoughts. "What?" "B-e-d" Dean said giving Castiel a look. "Oh... well goodnight" Castiel said going under the covers without protesting unlike someone he knew. Dean shook his head Castiel was wired little man.

_**Supernatural**_

_"Well Castiel I need an answer" The dark figure said. Castiel was limp, the only thing holding him up were the chains. His arms no longer ached; they were just numb like his legs. Castiel said nothing. "What you're not talking to me now?" The man said, his voice smirking. "Well I got something for that..." Castiel heard the man walk away, then out the room. _

_He began to panic; he's going to bring someone in. The dark man love to bring Dean in and his brothers and sisters he killed during the apocalypse. He tries in vain to get down from the chains. 'Where will I go?' Castiel thought to himself. Castiel heard the door open then the squeaky wheels of the gurney. "Well I brought you a little gift, something new" The man laughed. New? "Please- let me go, why am I here?" Came a new voice, a male. It sounded so familiar. "Now Jimmy you have to ask Castiel" Castiel's heart stopped. Jimmy, no he's not real like Dean and the others he brought. "C-Castiel?" Castiel looked up Jimmy was tied to the gurney naked. Jimmy looked back with frantic eyes. Something was wrong with this illusion it looked real. _

_"Oh yes Cass it's him, been down here for a while" The man laughed. "H-How?" Both Jimmy and Castiel asked. "Well we tied him to you silly" The man said with his gravelly voice then laughed. "Where am I? What's going on? Why am I here" Jimmy asked frantically. "Where? Hell, What going on? Torture, Why? 'Cause he won't talk." Castiel looked to Jimmy, his eyes saying sorry. "Please, I beg you, let him go" Castiel said. The man laughed. "Oh begging already? Why should I he'll miss all the fun" Castiel glared. "Let him go!" "Sorry no can do, Now before we start on with this lesson, I__'__ll let you two mingle" Jimmy started to squirm when the man walked away out the door. _

_"Ah!" Jimmy yelled trying to get loose. "Jimmy?" Jimmy didn't answer but try to get loose. "That won't work" Castiel said quietly. Jimmy began to struggle just hurt his arms now. "Jimmy-" "What?" Jimmy shouted back. Castiel flinched. "I__'__m sorry, but I can't say yes, when he gets back he's going to ask me to betray Sam and Dean. If I say yes they will win the apocalypse." Castiel said wheezing. It was hard for him to breathe at the moment. Jimmy was silent. "Jimmy-" "I know, I know" Jimmy said defeated. "I just wanted you to know, I-" Castiel cut himself off not knowing what to say. And they say in silence._

_"How long?" "What?" "How long will they do this to us?" Castiel said nothing. "Answer me damn it, I'm your vessel the least you can do is answer my question!" Castiel flinched again. "As long as they want if I don't comply, or when they are bored we could stay here forever" Castiel answered quietly. They didn't speak for a moment. "Jimmy, when the time comes I will get you out of here" Castiel said his voice determined. "How?" Jimmy said coldly huffing. "I'll promise… if you promise not to hate me for it" "Castiel-" "Please..." Castiel's voice cracked. "I need to know, that-that you won't hate me for it" Jimmy frowned, Castiel was different he had emotion he sounded desperate; he wasn't the hard ass angel who bluntly told his daughter he was gone. "Yeah I promise, now what is it, you won't say yes right?" "No, when the time comes you'll know"..._

Castiel woke up from the dream, it was still dark out. He looked to the digital radio clock on the table, 5:13 A.M. Sam and Dean where snoring loudly, sounds asleep. Castiel began to think. That dream, he remembers the promise he made with Jimmy, maybe he could do it now. But how will he pull this off without going to Hell now that demons want him? Castiel thought hard, he had to save Jimmy; he deserves to be with his family. _Opal_. Castiel thought, _she could help me_. Castiel got out of bed quietly. _Hope she__'__s still there._ He got his duffle bag and quietly packed. He found his wallet, it only had fifty bucks. He snuck to Sam's jeans and pulled Sam's wallet out, he had two fifties and a couple hundred dollar bills hidden. He took one of those hundreds, then he did the same with Dean but he hid his hundreds in an inside pocket of his jacket. Castiel wasn't happy about stealing but he had no choice. He took out the motel's notepad, there to comment on the service, and wrote a note and stuck it on Sam's laptop. He then quietly took Dean's car keys. "I'm going to Hell, again" He said to himself groaning Dean will pitch a fit. Castiel took one more look at his brothers then left...

Dean woke up to a rumbling sound. _That almost sounds like my baby._ Dean thought going back to sleep. A moment passed and his eyes snapped open. "Sam! someone's stealing my car!" Sam bolted up. "What?" "My car Sam!" Dean said trying to get dress, pulling his pants on in record time. He didn't get dressed this fast since he was almost caught sleeping with some guys wife, (He didn't know till the loud bang on the door). Sam heard the car revved, and he was getting dress. Dean pulled out his gun. "Sam-" He stopped when he saw the empty cot. "Sam, where's Cass?" Sam looked to Dean, and then they both looked to the door and ran for it. "Shit!" Dean cursed as he realized Castiel is stealing his baby, _His baby_. They made it down the stairs just to see the cars taillights. "Shit!" Sam was panting running his hands through his hair. He was doing a good impression of a fish and was shocked. "God dammit!" Dean turned back to the stairs and ran up them, Sam followed after.

Dean was looking around the room for some kind of note, or something. Sam walked in he was still shocked. "Sam help me will ya" Dean snapped. "With what?" "See if he left 'a note or something" _He's dead when I get 'im. _He thought. Dean began messing up the cot Castiel slept on. Sam looked to the table and saw a sticky not on his laptop. "Uh Dean, I found it" Sam said holding it up. Dean stopped messing up the room and took three steps at a time to Sam, and snatched it out. "To Sam and Dean, I'm sorry..." _I'm sorry for leaving like this but there's something important I have to do and I don't to involve you two, it's something I have to do on my own. I took some money from each of you, and gave you some amo just in case, you already know by now or before you got the note, I barrowed the car, when I finish my mission, I'll call you to pick it up, I promise to take care of her in the meantime. Don't bother to call I left the phone there. I'm sorry but I have to do this, it's been nice and I would like to thank you for the hospitality good-bye. P.S Bobby's on his way. _

Dean crumbled the note and threw it. "Not only he stole my baby he stole money too, what the hell is going on?" Sam checked his wallet. "He took my hundred left me the two fifties" "He couldn't get much from me I keep my money in-" Dean was checking his jacket pocket. "Son of a bitch!" "Wow" Sam said. This was unreal, Castiel goody two shoes a thief? Sam thought about the note. "Dean he didn't say he'll come back-" "I know Sam-" Dean phoned buzzed in his jeans. "It's Bobby" he said before he answered it. "Hey Bobby" _"What the hell is going on! I get a call at five in the morning, By a frantic angel telling me I need to hurry and save you two,!, I better get a damn good explanation!" _Dean held the phone away from his ear. "You won't believe it if I tell you" _"What? Where's Cass?"_ "Oh he's just took my baby for a joy ride, stole money, left us in this motel could be in Mexico by now" Dean said casually. _"He did what! how the hell did he pull a fast one on you?" _ Dean glared. "Bobby just hurry up and get here" _ "Don't you use that tone-" _Dean cut him off. He slipped the phone in his pocket. "Bobby sounds happy" Sam said. "Yeah he's friggin ecstatic!"

_**Supernatural**_

_**A/N: Sorry it's short, please review**_


	2. Chapter 2

Seeing Double

Chapter 2

**A/N: Oh wow thank you for the faves+alerts and reviews, I know I made silly mistakes I don't have the right word pad to spell check, but i'll try to make less mistakes, so here's your treat**

_**Supernatural**_

The next day: Castiel woke up in another shabby motel; he was surprised he went to sleep with all the noise the rats made in the walls. Castiel got up yawning and stretching working out some kinks. He walked over to the bathroom and went in. Castiel was about to use the bathroom when he saw the biggest rat he's ever seen in the corner of the toilet. The rat hissed at him and he was out of the bathroom with a yelp. He quickly shut the door, and pressed his back against just in case for some reason it might open the door. "Whoa" He said, still getting over the shock of the rat. Castiel sighed this was silly. It was a just a rat..., that may carry some type of illness, and knaw his head off. Castiel shook his head; he was over reacting he shouldn't be afraid. As he thought that he started to get dress in the room, he was not going in there.

Castiel was in Oklahoma, getting ready to go to Louisiana. Bobby was probably already at the Winchesters since they were in Nebraska. Castiel packed his bags and was ready to head out but he stopped dead in his tracks. He saw something in the corner of his eyes. Did he really see him? The Dark Man? Castiel stood there in fear, everything seemed to stop, the wind, the sound of the rustling leaves, and the sounds of traffic, gone just nothing and everything.

_"Hello Castiel, I sure did miss you." The man said. Castiel tried to back away but the man pulled his chin. "I will get you to say yes, you've only been here for what five years? I know you can't take it no more, angels are so weak" "No" Castiel said weakly. "Oh but yes..." The man said whispering in his ear. Castiel really hated that. "You won't have a choice soon, but before I bring out the big guns, I still want to play" Castiel felt a sharp pain in his head and everything went dark..._

_"Sir?"... "Sir are you alright?" _Castiel was sitting on the ground clutching his head. "Sir, do you need me to get help?" Said a man's voice. Castiel looked up to see a young man in his early 20's. "Uh... no just a headache" Castiel told him trying to get up. The young man helped him up. "Thanks" Castiel said rubbing his temple. "Are you sure you're ok?" "Yeah, just forgot to take my medicine, I'll be all right" The man didn't look so sure but he left it alone. "Greg" He said holding out his hand. "Cast- Cass" Castiel said and took it. "Cas?" "Yeah short for..." Castiel trailed off. "Well sorry for the trouble I have to go" Castiel said opening the driver's side. "Okay" The man said slowly, this Cass character was weird. Castiel waved him good bye and speed off. "Weird but nice ass ride" Greg said to himself.

_**Supernatural**_

Dean, Sam and Bobby stayed in Nebraska, but changed motels. Dean was angrily channel surfing, Sam on his laptop talking to Bobby, trying to figure out where Cass is going. Dean let out an angry sigh and turned the TV off. Both Sam and Bobby looked up but said nothing. "Got any ideas?" Dean asked bitterly. "Uh-" "Uh is not an idea Sam" Dean cut him off. Sam sighed. "No, do you know where he might go?" Sam bit back. Dean said nothing and Sam smirked. "Okay I'm stopping you two before y'all paint the room with blood" Bobby said. Dean was about to protest but Bobby stopped him. "Let's start from the beginning-" "Bobby, we told you what happened, he stole my car, money-" "Okay but what happened before?" "Sam and Cass got into a bitch fight the other night" Dean said. Sam glared at Dean. "It was-" "Okay 'bitch fight', what was it about?" Bobby said interrupting Sam. Dean began to think. "He had a nightmare, we think it was Hell," Sam said. "It was Hell, he kept saying he 'won't do it'" Dean said, voice rough. "Do what?" Bobby asked. Sam hung his head. "He won't give me to Lucifer" Sam said quietly. Bobby nodded. He experienced one of Castiel's nightmares after they got back from Lost Springs.

"Did he say anything else, did he get a vision-" "Wait a minute..." Dean said. "Before we got to the Pinky motel, he was clutching his head, but he said it wasn't a vision headache, and when we left too" "Maybe it was, he said 'mission' on the letter and he has to do this, and we couldn't help" Sam said. "Something personal like Sarah May?" Dean asked. "Maybe..." Sam was thinking. "What is it?" Bobby asked. "I could have sworn he yelled for Jimmy" Sam said.

Dean began to think back. _ "Jimmy... promise me... please" _ "He did before it got bad, he was telling Jimmy to promise him, what I don't know he mumbled some of it" Dean said getting up, he needed to remember he knows he heard it. Dean rubbed his forehead, he was getting a headache from all this. "I think I heard him say-" "He wanted Jimmy to promise him he won't hate him, for something ... he said he'll get him out!" Dean finished. "Get him out of Hell?" Bobby asked. "Yeah, Jimmy was tied to Cass-" "I know that, but how the hell..." Bobby stopped. Both Sam and Dean caught on. "No, he wouldn't" Sam said. "Damn Idgit, He really is a Winchester" Dean shook his head angrily.

"He wouldn't give up, he knows demons wants him" "But Jimmy's innocent in Hell, Cass-" "No! He will not sell his soul, or make some kind of deal, we need to find him!" Dean snapped. Sam frowned. They were quiet. "Okay, we should but how?" Sam asked. "Gabriel." Dean said. "But he won't come down, I hear Cass calling him every day even I tried." Sam said. "We'll make'im" Dean said eyes narrowed, mind made up. "Alright then, I got the supplies in the van" Bobby said. Dean nodded his thanks, and followed. Sam sighed; he just hoped Castiel won't go down that road.

_**Supernatural**_

It was a gloomy day when Castiel made it to Transylvania, Louisiana a small town, very small it only had over 300 hundred residents. Castiel looked around; it looked smaller than he remembered. As he drove further in the town he noticed everyone seems, off. Though humans are strange to him, the residents here seem different. Castiel looked to the sky, it looked like a storm is coming, or has and just waiting for the perfect moment to sneak up on you.

He started to observe the people in the town. They all seemed slow, not aware, just off in their own world like they were under a spell. Castiel hoped he didn't come when she was in a bad mood, it will make things harder. He also hoped that Opal was still here and if she remembers him, will she be able to help him. It's been a while, few hundred years or so but he's hoping. He could still try, worse she can do is say no, or... kill him. Castiel stopped at the red light.

He took this chance to look at the residents. Everyone was walking, no cars on the road just people walking, looking off into space. He saw an older man bump into a younger woman, they fell then got up and continued walking like nothing happened. _Beeeep!_ Castiel jumped when he heard the horn, he looked in the rearview, and saw a Sherriff car. Then he saw the light was green. Castiel was about to go when the Sherriff stepped out. He was a large man belly hanging over his belt and pants. He had his hat on, making it hard to see his face. Castiel panicked a little.

The Sherriff knocked on the window; Castiel rolled it down and turn off the car. "Uh hello" Castiel said, nervously. "You aint from round here, whatcha doing in Transyl?" He asked. Castiel had a hard time understanding what the man said. "Well sir I was just passing by, it looks like it's going to storm, is there a hotel or motel I could spend the night?" The Sherriff said nothing for a bit, just chewing whatever's in his mouth. "Everythang filled, or shut down, but there be one open I think the Opal Inn." He said. That's where he was headed anyway, Castiel remembers the old Inn, he wasn't sure he wanted to go but it was too late to change his mind. "Uh alright I know the way, thank you sir" Castiel said. The Sherriff nodded and left. Castiel started the Impala, The light was red again, Castiel noticed they talked thru three light changes. It finally turned green and Castiel went on, He looked behind him and the Sherriff car was gone. Castiel shivered he came at the wrong time.

_**Supernatural**_

Sam, Dean and Bobby got a hit on an old sleek black 1967 Impala arriving at Lady Luck Motel in Sulphur Oklahoma. Dean looked up to the sky, was this some sick joke. "Yeah he was clutching his head repeating Dean, or Dan to help" Said Greg pale blue eyed young man. Sam nodded writing in his notepad. Dean jaws were nailed shut with anger. "You think he's one of those crazy serial killers?" The man asked. Dean gave him, 'I'm going to choke you look', and made the guy gulp.

"Easy there," Sam said. "No sir he's not, but he's in trouble, which way did he go?" Sam asked. "Uh south to the freeway I guess" He said carefully staring at Dean like he might jump and snatch his head off. "Great, uh..." Dean quickly walked back to the van. Sam sighed. "Thank you for your help" "Wait..." Greg said. Sam turned back. "Uh I sort of saw him freeze in mid step, he was looking around frantically, telling someone 'no' before he called out for someone to help" Sam's eyes went wide. "Does that help?" "Yes thank you very much" Sam said then leaving jogging to Dean.

"So what did bone head want?" Dean asked, he was not in the mood, and he was pissed. "I think Castiel had a vision, 'bone head' said he stopped in mid step before the headache came," Sam said.

"So?" Dean said not sure what he's getting at. "Well, he's following a vision, or some dream, this will make finding him easier" Dean still didn't get it. "We need Gabriel now he could track him using his mind, remember the sigil, I bet he made it to where he could get in," "But the brand on his ribs, Cass couldn't find us we had to call him." "There's gotta be some loop hole" Sam said. Dean sighed. "Alright Bobby got the stuff to get Gabriel, hopefully this works." Dean said getting into the van. "It worked on cupid" Sam muttered Dean gave him a sideways look. "Yeah, promising" He deadpanned. Sam sighed and got in the van.

_**Supernatural**_

Castiel made it to the Inn. It looked scarier than he remember. He was just a young angel then, he still barely remembers his past but since the Zachariah fiasco thing he's been getting snippets of his past life. He didn't know how old he was but he remembers, Zachariah was with him at the time when they visit.

_Then: Castiel stood next to Zachariah as they stood in front of an old Inn. It was about three stories high, and vines covered the whole thing, making it just green. Weeping willows swaying when the slightest wind hits it. it looked almost eerie, he can feel the evil in the Inn. Too many people were murdered here. Castiel backs away this house was scary. "Alright let's get this over with" Zachariah said. He looked down and realized the small angel backed away. He rolled his eyes. "Let's go" He said grabbing his arms. Castiel had no choice but to comply. He was in vessel with dark hair and blue wide eyes; he was 8 in human years 800 in angels. The door opened when Zachariah whisked his hand. _

_Inside was bright and red, with gold and brown. It was huge it made Castiel feel smaller. Crystal lights hung from the ceiling, there were small tables and chairs on each side of the large room, leaving the middle of the room empty going straight to the large stairs in front of them. At the top of the stairs stood a tall woman, very curvy and busty. She had long wavy black hair, plump crimson red lips, and a long dark red shoulder less, V-neck dress. She was smoking a cigarette with the old fashion long sleek pipe, she was dazzling, the most beautiful person Castiel has ever seen, and this is the only too. Her neck long with a crystal necklace._

_"Well hello witch" Zachariah said smirking. She rolled her eyes and took a drag of her cigarette. "Why hello Lucifer" Zachariah glared. "Oh wrong angel, sorry you seem so much like him" She went on as she walked down. Her voice was dark, smooth, and deep from the smoking but it was beautiful, adds character. _

_Zachariah glared, Castiel just watched. She took another drag. "Let's hurry it up..." She looked down to Castiel. "What's with the kid?" She asked one hand on her hips. Castiel looked up to her, she was staring at him, he could see her bright blue eyes, and they look like she was looking into his mind._

_**"What have they done to you?"**_ _Castiel jumped her voice was in his head, was she really a witch? "None of your business, so let's go, He need a room to stay in while we talk business" Zachariah said. She frowned but then straightens herself and glared. "I have a room, Leon please take... this boy to a secure room, don't want him wandering" She said. The man known as Leon was tall and wide tanned man, his head was bald and shiny. Castiel inched back when the Leon approached him. __**"Don't worry he won't bite, unless you tempt him" **__Castiel almost jumped again when she did that. __**"Go with Leon he will protect you"...**_

Now: Castiel grabbed his head in pain; it hurt too much to remember. Why was she trying to protect him, what business did Zachariah had with Opal, a very powerful witch? Castiel almost wanted to turn back. _This was a bad idea_. When he went to start the car it wouldn't turn over and Dean's car just don't up and die unless she was being tampered with.

Castiel hissed a curse and turned the key off and put them in his pocket. _Can't go back now. _Castiel slowly got out of the car, with his 49. In his hand. "What would this do against her?" _**"Absolutely nothing darling, unless you wanted to tick me off" **_Castiel jumped it was her, but how-_** "I'm in your head? Why don't you come in Castiel"**_ Castiel had no choice but to. He slowly walked to the door which opened for him. _This was a bad, bad idea_. Castiel thought.

**Supernatural**

When he got in it was like he remember, same color, same table, even the same crystal light. The door shut behind him, he didn't jump, he made sure his face was stoic, and he had his nerves under control, somewhat under control. Castiel kept the gun at his side, he looked up ahead.

At the bottom of the stairs there she was, but much older she looked well in her 90's. "Well don't gawk, it's rude" She said her voice still rough and smooth. "Uh... Are you Opal?" Castiel asked. She rolled her eyes. "No I'm Oprah" Castiel frowned. "Look kid you came a long way what do you want?" She asked. "Uh, I'm not sure" She walked her fragile frame to him. "You're not sure?" She laughed. Castiel felt uncomfortable. "How do you know my name?" Castiel asked just to get her to stop laughing.

"I'm a witch I now these things and I think you known that anyway." "What did Zachariah want with you?" "You don't remember?" she asked. Castiel shook his head. "I'm not sure why I came to you, but I had this feeling, that you could be trusted. You're not like others witches trying to be young and beautiful..." She made a face. "Not that you're not stunning at this age".

He wasn't lying, she still had black wavy hair with just a tinged of grey, and bright blue eyes, still thin. "I'm flattered, it's just hair dye and cover girl" She said. "And no I'm not like those other witches, I don't like to be called a witch like they do, I'm over hundreds of years old, don't care about my appearances, Now on to you" she said walking down a hall, Castiel followed. "You were born an angel, but fell, disobeying to protect the world which you did, now you're living with two very well know hunters and their surrogate father, Your vessels soul is in Hell while you occupy his body now, am I right so far?" Castiel swallowed. "You have nightmares, about him, and you wanted to know how to bring him back without you going back there?" Castiel hung his head. Opal frowned. "Look kid you've been through a lot, I know, with you memories of your past all screwy, your brother, Gabriel, and dealing with being human, but I can't help you, this trip was a waste." Castiel shook his head.

"No that's not true you could help me, please I don't belong here, Jimmy do-" "Where do I put you my child?" She asked angrily. "I can't do what you want me to do, you just have to live with the fact that he's gone" Castiel was trembling. "I can't when it's my fault-" "He asked for it." Castiel glared, "But he didn't ask to be some demon play thing!" Castiel yelled. "This will be the only good thing I could do for him, He done so much for me. He had to put up with most of the torture while I watched!"

Castiel was getting a headache. "Cass my child please calm down" Opal said walking up to him. "Please help me" Castiel gasped out. "I can't do this, I thought I could but I can't, it hurts too much" Castiel said weakly. Opal pulled him into a hug. "Hush my child" Castiel tensed, but then relax, she was warm and welcoming, like a mother, this feeling seemed familiar.

Castiel's eyes went wide; this was the third time she called him 'my child' instead of kid. Castiel broke the hug. "Who are you?" He asked. Opal seemed shocked by this. "Opal, my, Castiel" She almost slipped, but Castiel caught on. "Why do you call me 'my child'?" "That's what elders do-" "No it's something more, I think I remember-" "Castiel don't you dare, you'll hurt yourself" She warned. "Then tell me who are you" she hung her head. "I can't, you're not supposed to ever know, it's forbidden..." Castiel thought a moment she can't be angles don't have one. "Castiel you have a gift that people want to take, don't let them take it, I will grant you you're wish but you won't remember me-" "No, wait-" "Sorry my child"

_**Supernatural**_

Sam and Dean rolled their eyes as Gabriel began fussing in the ring of holy fire. "Where the hell is my brother and why-" "Oh shut it" Dean said. Gabriel glared; Dean thought his head might explode with that glare. Sam cleared his throat. "Uh this is why we kind of trapped you" Gabriel's glare turned to Sam. "Where's my brother?" "Hopefully you can find that out" Sam said.

Gabriel snapped. "You lost my brother!" "Hey-" "You're telling me he's out there alone!, what the-" "Hey, first of all we didn't he stole my baby and ran off, so just listen and help us, maybe if you answered his call he wouldn't do this" Dean said. "I was busy" "Doing what, eating a few thousand fat cakes!" "Dean, enough, it's his brother-" "And mines too your point, we need to find him-" "Well we won't find him unless you two stop blaming each other!" Sam snapped. Both Dean and Gabriel sighed.

"Good, now Gabriel can you find him with the brain brand on him?" "I-" "There's no time for lying" Sam said giving him the note Castiel wrote. Gabriel took a look at it and sighed. "Yeah, only I could find him" Sam nodded. "Good" Sam let him out of the ring of fire. "But first-" He snapped his fingers and Dean was gone. Sam looked to the spot his brother once stood. "Dude! Bring him back!" Gabriel chuckled and did what he was told. Dean came back screaming, fighting air. Gabriel laughed harder. "You son of a bitch!" "Temper Dean, let's go find _my_ little brother" Dean rolled his eyes.

_**Supernatural**_

The next day: Castiel slowly opened his eyes. _Oh my head_. He thought. It felt like a car hit him. Why do his head hurt so much? Wait where the hell is he? He doesn't remember this motel Castiel didn't remember a thing, and his head was throbbing. He hoped that Dean didn't achieve his goal to get him drunk and hook up with some random girl at the bar. Castiel groaned and rolled over. Someone was in his bed, he jumped, shocked that his prediction was true. He fell on the floor with a thud.

_Oh crap, he did, now I'm stuck with her, what do I do? Oh hell._ Castiel was panicking he's never had to deal with women what was he supposed to say, 'Oh sorry my brother thought it would be funny if he get me drunk, then hooked us up, so... how are you?' But he didn't remember even sleeping with this woman. _Yeah funny Dean._ Castiel got up he realized it was cold, and that he was naked. Castiel sighed he was going to Hell... again.

He wrapped the sheet he fell with around him. Then looked to the bare back of the person in the bed. Something about this woman seems off. Castiel took a closer look, very short messy dark hair, more of a man's style than a woman's. Castiel eyes grew wide; the shoulders were too wide to be a woman's. He slowly walks around trying to see who was in the bed with him, _naked. _When he got to the front of the bed he literally fell on his butt in shock. It was a man in his bed. But that didn't make him fall, the fact he knows the man in the bed made him fall.

"Oh my God, oh my God, oh my God" Castiel rambled, trembling, running a shaky hand through his hair. This was impossible, how did this happen. The man began to stir. His bright blue opens and stares at Castiel. "Ahh!" The man screamed. Castiel screamed back falling again. It was a copy of him, or Jimmy. The copy fell to the floor with a thud on the opposite side of the bed. It was quiet for a moment.

Castiel crawled to the bed and peeped his head over the bed little did he know the copy was doing the same. "Ahh!" they both scream standing up Castiel covering himself, the copy trying to do the same. "Who are you?" They both demanded. "I asked you first!" they said in unison. Both glared. Castiel was quick to speak first. "I'm Castiel who are you" The copy looked shocked. "Castiel is this some joke, I'm Jimmy!" Castiel eyes grew wide. "That's a-" "Lie no, because I'm in my body" the copy didn't look so sure. "Am I?" Castiel nodded. "But I'm really Castiel, you can't be Jimmy" "But I'm here, are we still in Hell?" "You remember that?" "Bits and pieces" Jimmy's eyes grew wide. "The last thing I remember was the promise I made to you, and... You didn't give Sam up, or sold your soul, or-" Castiel began to remember. "Uh-oh"

_**Supernatural**_

A loud bang at the door made him jump. "Cass open up!" Castiel gasped. "Sam" "Sam?" Jimmy repeated. "Castiel, James Singer Winchester open up!" "Dean?" "Dean, wait Castiel-" "Explain later, you need to hide, I need to hide" Castiel said frantically. "Why what you do?" "I think I stole Dean's car" "You think?" "Castiel!" Dean shouted. "Ok I did" Before Castiel could move Sam, Dean, Bobby, and Gabriel appeared in the room. Making Castiel fall behind the bed. Jimmy stood there shocked. "You, you!" Dean pointed at Jimmy not knowing what to say. "Me?" "Yeah you, you son of a bitch, I see what you did to my baby she's muddy!-" "I'm not Castiel" Everyone stood there quietly, Sam looking disappointed along with Bobby, Dean looking angrier. "Jimmy, where's Cass, in Hell?" Dean said roughly. "Uh, I uh," Dean glared.

"He's-" "Right here" Castiel said getting up. Now everyone was shocked. Castiel rubbed the back of his neck, feeling uncomfortable by the stares. It was quiet for a while. Jimmy cleared his throat and pulled the sheet tighter around him. "Gabe" Dean said. Gabriel nodded and they were in Bobby's living room. Both Castiel and Jimmy dressed and sitting on the couch. Sam, Dean, Bobby and Gabriel stood in front of them. Castiel had his head down.

"Cass, what exactly did you do?" Sam asked before Dean exploded. Castiel played with his thumb, Jimmy was shocked, Castiel nervous? "Castiel!" Dean snapped. Castiel flinched. _Ok this must be some weird dream._ Jimmy thought. "Uh I, I, I-" Dean crossed his arms; Castiel looked up everyone seemed angry. "Well?" Gabriel asked. Jimmy even turned to Castiel wanting to know why there's two of him.

"Iaskedawitch" Castiel said quickly. Sam, Bobby, and Jimmy looked confused; But Dean and Gabriel were red with anger. "Did he say what I think he said?" Dean asked Gabriel. "Yep" Gabriel said snapping his fingers making a chair appear. Dean took it and sat in it backward in front of Castiel. "What he say?" Bobby took the word out Sam's mouth. Castiel hung his head, he was in trouble.

"Can you say that again, I must be hearing things 'cause to me it sounds like you said, you asked a witch!" Dean shouted. "What?" Sam said. "The hell?" Bobby said. Jimmy was shocked. "Cass what the hell is wrong with you! Didn't we taught you not to trust monster, do you even know if he's a demon" "Hey-" Dean's glare made Jimmy shut up. "I'm-" "Not only you stole my car, but you seek help from a witch instead of your brothers-" "Hey calm down" Gabriel said. "Calm down, oh you think you could do better..." Dean stood up. "Here you try then" they switched spots. Castiel kept playing his fingers. "Hey, Cass I'm not mad, we're not mad we just need to know what happened" Dean rolled his eyes.

"You are mad" Castiel said. Gabriel mad a sound. "No, _I'm _your brother, now just tell me who the witch is so I could kill her" Castiel glared. "No, I won't tell you her name, even if I remember it, and why did you bring me back in his body how do you think that made me feel?" "Well sorry for bringing my little brother back-" "Gabriel, I want to know why you brought me back, we've never met and you're treating me like I'm some kid" Castiel said eyes narrowed. "And not only did you bring me back brand new, every scar gone except this" Castiel got up pulling his pale blue t-shirt up showing them the star scar. Everyone except Jimmy looked shocked. "The sigil, every deep cut the leaves a scar gone, but not this, and why don't Jimmy have it?"

Everyone looked to Jimmy. "That's not possible" Gabriel said more shocked than anyone else. "Wait what's going on?" Jimmy asked. "Lift your shirt" Dean said. Jimmy gave him a look, so did Sam. "What you want a dollar?" Jimmy sighed and stood up pulling his green t-shirt up. There was nothing. Jimmy sat back down. "Ok now what's going on?" No one answered but stared when Gabriel tried to heal the scar. "It won't go away, that's-" "Cass are you sure this isn't some hex, the witch put on you?" Bobby asked. Castiel glared. "I'm not stupid, no she didn't we've meet before I think, had this feeling we did I trusted her" Castiel said.

"Son a bitch, she is a witch! She did not do this with the kindness of her heart" Bobby said. Castiel rolled his eyes no one will listen to him. "Let ease up on that attitude" Bobby said sternly. Castiel huffed. "I'm not a child I wish you all would stop treating me like one, I could handle myself. I did this on my own, my own choice, not yours mine. And I do it again" Castiel said going upstairs. "Hey I'm not done" Dean said. "Well I am!"

Everyone was quiet Jimmy felt like some intruder and stayed quiet. "Uh does this means I could go home?" Dean sighed. "After some tests" Dean said and Gabriel stood up. "I have to go" "Wait-" But he was gone before Sam could finish. Bobby sighed. "What are we going to do with feather brain?" "Let'im sulk for all I care, Sam you handle him" Dean said pointing at Jimmy. "I'm going to get breakfast, or lunch" Dean said. "Yeah I gotta help Rufus with some windingo" Bobby said. And they both left. Sam looked to Jimmy. "Well uh let's get started I guess" "With what?" Sam just gave him a half nervous smile.

**A/N: Uh hope ya'll like this I don't know if this is good, but I got three more chapters to go**


End file.
